


One Shots of Tollhunters OCs

by Moonfrost614



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Multi, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 6,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfrost614/pseuds/Moonfrost614
Summary: One shots of my OCs and everyone elses.





	1. Chapter 1

Sol let out a yawn as layed on her stomach. Crickets chirped nearby. The sky was clear and the moon was full. A perfect night for a nap in a midow. Sol smiled as she closed her red eyes. 

 

"This spot taken?" Sol's smile grew when she heard the familiar voice. Sol opened one of her eyes. Next to her as a light blue female troll with long crully hair.

 

"No. You are free to seat their, Madre." Sol said as the the older troll sat down next to her. Sol was great ful that Drika didn't know Spanish. A few minutes passed until Drika spoke once more.

 

"So I asked one of my co-workers what Madre means." The blue troll said as she turned to face the larger troll. Sol went stiff as her eyes snapped opened with shock and horror.

 

"Do you really see me as your mother?" Drika ask her voice soft. She knew about Sol's passed and felt touched. A few minutes passed until the pale troll turned to her.

 

"Yes I do see you as my madre. You have been there for me when I needed it. You guided me, cared for me. Like a Madre would." Sol explaini as she sat up. Sol keep her eyes on the ground afraid of what Drika would do. 

 

"Oh that is good!" Drika said as she let out a laugh and smile at Sol. "Cause I see you as my daughter, Sol." 

 

Drika got up and stood on the tip of her toes so her forehead could touch Sol's. 

 

"I am so proud of you my daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an AU where Catco's OC is nice and understanding and adoptes whelps. In this AU she finds Sol right after her family and clan is murdered.

Maja let out a sigh as the ran fell on her heavily. Maja sniffed the air the faint sent of a Ombres hanged in the air. She was cause of that she had heard the sounds of fighting but now she couldn't hear anything. 

 

"Where did you go?" She stepped forward only to her a Yelp as she stepped on something or someone. 

 

Maja's ears rised as she stepped back and looked down at what she steeped on. Though Maja was blind and couldn't see anything didn't mean anything. Her had a keen sense of smelling and hearing.

 

"P-please don't e-eat me." A young soft voice begged between sobs. Maja realize she had accidentally stepped on a whelp. Maja lowered herself closer to the ground to look less frightening to the whelp. The large troll let out a soft buffing sound. She kept doing this until the whelp calmed down.

 

"What happened little one? Where are your parents? Your clan?" Maja asked softly trying her best not to fight in the small whelp. The seaclimber knew that Ombres don't leave their young on there own like this. Maja had a sinking feeling she knew what had happened.

 

"M-monsters c-came. A-and Madre t-told us to run." The young she whelp explain to Maja. Maja frowned slightly.

 

"Us? Who is us?"

 

"My twin brother Fuego." As soon as those words who left her mouth the young whelp started to cry again. "The monster got him!" 

 

Maja let out another soft buff as she gently and carefully brought the younger troll closer.

 

"Shhhh. You are safe now little one." Maja said as the whelp cried for the Lost of her brother. "What is your name?"

 

"S- Sol." The young whelp now known as Sol said. Maja then made a huge decision. 

 

"Climb on to my back, Sol." She told the whelp. Sol did as she was told without question. When the whelp tilted on top of Maja's head, the large troll got up and headed in the direction she had came from.

 

"What is your name?" Sol asked as she nuzzles into Maja's thick fur.

 

"I am Maja."

 

"Maja? Where are we going?" Sol asked as the rain slowly stopped.

 

"We are going home."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another AU

Drika let out a sigh as passed back and forth, chewing on the claws. She passed to look at her sleeping daughter. The whelp was pure white and was frowning. Drika walked over to her.

 

"I am so sorry Sol. I don't know how to make it stop hurting." A tear fell from her yellow eyes. That morning Sol's twin brother Fuego passed away from eating buttercups. As soon as the young whelp died Sol started to scream and cry in pain. Her black stone and dark green fur turned pure white. Her mismatch eyes turned ruby red. 

 

Drika gently touched her daughter's face. The healers words eachoed in her ears. The blue changling let out a sob. 

 

"I can't lose you too. Please just hang on a little longer." Dirka cried softly for a few minutes until a hand was placed on her shoulder. Drika let out a gasp and turned around to see Vendel. 

 

"Oh! Vendel you scraed me!" The old troll rolled his eyes at her. 

 

"Not surprised with all that crying of yours." Drika gave him a look and wipped away her tears.

 

"Can you blame me though? My son died and my daughter is going to join him!" More tears fell from the greving mother's eyes. Vendel placed a hand on her shoulder. 

 

"Sol is strong she is putting up a strong fight. You must have fiath that she will make it." 

 

Drika gave a nod as she took a deep breath. "You're right, Vendel." 

"Of course I am. Now go rest. I will let you know if anything happens." Dirka smiled at him and gave a nod. "Thank you." 

 

Before she left she kissed her daughter's forehead. "Good night my little sunshine."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another AU and wedding gift to Deer.

Sol sat in front of the small cliff. A tears fell from her red eyes as she silently cried. She had thought that when she escaped the darklands her brothers would greet her. In steed she was greeted with the sad truth. Sol could still feel the pain she had felt when Fuego died. The pale troll looked up at the sky. Rage and heartbreak filed her chest as her eyes fell on to the full moon.

 

“ You promised me. You both promised!” Sol yelled at the moon as she stood on all six limbs. “ You… You promised to show the world to me.” Sol hanged her head as she cried even more.

 

“Sol?” A soft voice asked from behind the grieving teen. The large troll turned to see a small orange troll with six eyes and four arms. 

 

 

“Milo? What are you doing here?” Sol asked as she wipped away her tears. Milo walked over to her sat down and looked at the moon. 

 

 

“ I wanted to make sure my liitle sister was okay.” He looked up at her as she sat down. “ You okay, Sol?” 

 

“I lost my brothers.” Sol said in a soft voice. The orange troll placed a hand on her shoulder.

 

“And you gained a new one.” Sol gasped at Milo's words and turned to face him.

 

"Thank you.... Brother."

 

"Your welcome, Sister."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clan. Family.

Sol stood in front of the large group in front of. In front of her stood where her human friends Jim, Claire, Toby, Barbara and Nana. Next Strickler, Normua and Drika. Then her half brother Milo, their unkel Blink, Arrrgh and last but never the lest Maja.

 

"Sol why did you bring us out here for?" Jim asked as leaned against his mother. 

 

"And what's in the bag?" Toby added as he smiled at her with big green eyes. Sol chuckled softly at them, seeing the excitement and curious in everyone's faces. 

 

Sol pointed at three crystal necklaces around her neck. The oldest one was emerald green. The second on was baby blue. Then there was her newest necklace. It was pure white with red swoles on it. 

 

"Do you know what this necklaces mean?" Sol asked as everyone slowly shock their heads. Sol smiles at this. 

 

"It's a symbol of you and your clan. The green is the symbol of life. The baby blue is the symbol of freedom." Sol said as she lifted each crystal up with pride and love. Then she lifted the last one tenderly. 

 

"Now this one is the symbol of a warrior and purity and most importantly family. I want to share this with my new clan." Sol said she turn back to the large sac and pulled out small boxes. She walked up to the humans smiling kindly at them. 

 

"For you." She said as she handed each one a box. "Don't open them yet."

 

She then went back to the bag and pulled out three boxes. The pale troll then walked back to the group and handing them to the three changelings. She then repeated this when it was the other trolls turns.

 

What everyone was given a box, Sol gave a nod. everyone quickly open the boxes and gasp at what was inside. In each box was a white crystal with red markings on them. They look just like Sol's.

 

"You are my clan and my family." 

 

Everyone looked at each other and smiled at as they put the new necklaces on. They all admired the beautiful crystals. 

 

Maja puffed outer chest and now a buffing sound. "Thank you, little whelp." 

 

"Yes, thank you." Both Strickler and Normua said at the same time. Both change things held the crystals close to their chest. 

 

Sol turned to look at Drika. The blue changeling was crying softly. In worry Sol moved closer to her.

 

"Madre? Are you alri-?" Before she could finish her sentence Drika jump forward and gave the larger troll a hug while sobbing.

 

"I love you so much, Sol." The blue troll said as her adopted daughter hugged her back.

 

"I love you too. All of you


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if?

Bular let out a sigh as he looked down at the two newly hatchings. The where twins, one male and one female. He could fit three of them each onto his palm and still have room. 

 

Bular sniffed at them, not sure what to think of his young half siblings. They had hatched three weeks ago. A week before the Gum-Gums were banished. Bular snarled at the memory of his father being banished.

 

The black she troll yawned and slowly opened her eyes. The right eye was brown and the left eye was light blue. The little whelp mewed at the older troll, joy in her eyes. She seemed to glow like the sun. While her twin had a fire in side that could not be killed. 

 

Bular looked up at the moon above them and looked down at the two whelps. Names forming in his mind as his younger brother woke up and nipped at his twin’s ear. 

 

“Fuego, leave your sister alone.” Bular said as he lifted him up and placed him a little bit away from their sister. The black troll than turned to the other whelp who was meowing loudly. 

 

“Hush, Sol. You are fine.” He said this as he laid down next to them. A plan forming in his mind as he closed his eyes.

 

“I will keep you both safe. I promise.”


	7. Chapter 7

Drika looked around in fear. There was blood everywhere. The meeting had been a trap. Her yellow eyes fell on her husband, Trabby. Drika quickly ran over to him.

 

"Trabby where is Moonfrost? I can't find her anywhere!" 

 

Before the larger troll could respond there was a small weak laugh. Both trolls wipped around to see their wife Moonfrost. Joy and relief filter chest only to be replaced with horror when they saw her covered in blood. One of her horns had been broken off and one of her wings were missing. There was a large gash in her stomach, she had a hand covering it but blood still leaked. 

 

"MOONFROST!" Both her mates called out as they ran over to her. Trabby grabbed hold of her and gently laid her on to the ground. Drika desperately tried to stop the bleeding but it was useless. 

 

The dying hybrid gave them a sad smile as tears filled her blue eyes. Moonfrost gently placed a hand over Drika's. 

 

"I... I'm..... Sorry... I didn't.... Think... w....we would.... s... say...go... good....bet..... Like this." Moonfrost said as she breathed heavily. 

 

"Don't say that! You are going to be fine!" Trabby said as gently brush the strand of hair out of her eyes. Moonflowers gave him a week Smile as she coughed up blood. Drika let out a sob. She knew that her life wasn't going to make it. 

 

"Re.... member..... me..... e...ev.... even if....I... I'm....far... away..." Moonfrost desperately try to sing. Trabby pulled Drika closer as a tear fell from their eye. Taking in a deep breath the two joined in. 

 

Screams of pain and agony according to out the air. Moonfrost the Mother of All had finally joined her people in the stars above to watch over her people and her family.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ha! I beat you!" Sol said as she hoped down the last set of stairs. She turned around to face it. Running down the stairs breathing heavily was her mother Drika.

 

" Wow you are a lot faster than I thought." Drika said between breaths as she leaned against her daughter. Sol smiled happly at her mother with joy.

 

"Probably because I am three times your size." The younger troll said as she headed for the main area of Trollmarket. Drika made a face as she fallowed her daughter.

 

"Yes you are my big girl. You are going to such great things, Sol." Drika said as she looked up at Sol. Sol stopped walking and looked down at her.

 

"I love you, Madre."

 

"I love you too, Sol."

 

"SOL!" Drika called out as she stumbled through a destroyed building. It was the aftermath of the final battle between the Trollhunters and Morgana. Drika couldn't find Sol anywhere, fear group at her chest. The change thing shook her head.

 

"No. Stop it. She just hiding right now. Sol! Where are you?!" Drika called looking around for the pale troll. Drika then heard a soft whimper to her left. As hope filled her chest, Drika quickly scampered over to the direction the wind forehead came from.

 

"Sol? Are you-all Oh my God!" Drika cried out as her yellow eyes fell on the scene that no mother should see. Laying on her back in a pool of her own blood was Sol. Drika quickly raced her daughter's side. 

 

"Madre?" Sol asked softly at seeing her mother. Tears filled both females eyes when they saw each other. 

 

Drika quickly looked over her daughter to see where the blood was coming from. Right in the of Sol's body, in between her two sets of arms was a large blade. The wound was quickly turning to stone and was spreading. 

 

Panic grabbed hold of Drika's heart as she looked at her only daughter. Sol turned to her mother as tears fell from her eyes.

 

"I'm going to- to die. Aren't I?" Sol asked in a shacky voice. Drika stared at her daughter for a few seconds then gently touched her cheek as tears fell from her own eyes. 

 

"You are going to be okay, Sol. You are my big girl and I am so proud of you." Drika gave Sol a big smile as she kissed her nose. "I love you so much."

 

"I love you too Madre." Sol said as she gave her mother one last smile as she closed her eyes and breathe her last breath.

 

Tears fell from Drika's eyes as she watch the much younger troll turn to stone. It was until minutes later did the mother scream in pain and agony.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend is mad at me so I am writing this chapter to make it up to her. For give me Chicken.

Drika yawned and stretched on the bed of fur. She smack her lips and looked around. Her husband Trabby would be gone for a week. A grin grow on her face as she turned to the smaller lump next to her. Sleeping on their stomach was her wife Moonfrost. 

 

Drika leaned down and started giving her wife kisses on her cheek and neck. 

 

"Frosty wake up." The changling whined as the smaller being started to move around.

 

"Let me sleep, Drika." Moonfrost moaned as she tried to wave her wife away. "Some of us need rest."

 

Drika pushed her lips together and crossed her arms. "I just want a kiss."

 

Moonfrost turned around to face the younger female and gave her a look. "I know exactly what you want and you're not getting it." 

 

Drika smiled at this challenge and got on top of Moonfrost and laying down and kissed her on her lips. "Oh? Are you sure about that love?"

 

Moonfrost smiled back at her. "Yes." Without warning the half breed push the change thing off of the bed. Drika let out a cry as she landed on the ground. Moon first burst into a fit of laughter as she got up and lend over the side to look at her loveer.

 

"You should have seen your face!" The older female said between laughs. The blue troll pouted then grind as she lunched forward and grabbed her wife and pulled her onto the ground with her. 

 

Moonfrost let out a yelp as she landed on her back. Drika leaned over her smiling happly at her. The pale female that I will huff and pouted that her. 

 

"I love you." Drika said as she kissed Moonfrost on the lips. Moonfrost smiled as she kissed her back. 

 

"I love you too."

 

A few minutes past until Drika hummus with a familiar look in her eyes. "So about earlier..."

 

"Oh my great spirits Drika!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Royal AU and Human AU

Drika rubbed at her face as she looked down at the sleeping form next to her. In the bed next to her was Princess Sol, daughter of King Gunmar. Gunmar had clamied Sol as the kingdoms future Queen. 

 

Drika had been hired to be the princess's bodgrude about a month ago. A week before that she had been asked to assassinate the girl. Now the middle age woman stood next to the teenager with a knife in her hand. Taking a deep breath in, she raises the knife but pauses. 

 

Sol rolles on to her side with a small smile on her lips. Drika bites her lip. Was she really going to kill a child? A child that has never willing harmed another living being? 

 

 

Drika shook her head as she lured her hand. She couldn't do it but she had no choice. The woman squeeze her eyes closed and clenched the knife in her hand. She came this far, why back out now?

 

 

She took in a few breaths in and out for a few minutes. Then she opened her eyes and saw something in the corner of her eye. Drika turned to see what it was. On the side table was a small blue note book. 

 

 

Curiosity came over the young woman as she picked up the book. When she started to read and she realized it was a diary, Sol's diary. The young girl went into deep details on how your day went. She he even wrote about how she had met Drika and her thoughts on her. To Drika's surprise, Sol had only wrote nice things about her. Actually it had seen that Sol had nothing negative to write about.

 

Finally Drika got to last page and tears quickly food her eyes. the Assassin close the book and gently place it back on its original spot. She then slowly turned back to the princess.

 

 

"You really think I am worthy of being your mother? Only if you knew what had just about done to you." Drika said softly to the sleeping princess.

 

 

Drika then looked down at the knife in her hand and discussed and quickly put it away. She then turn back to Sol and nude in front of her.

 

 

"I Drika Swear to protect Princess Sol tell I breath my last breath."


	11. Chapter 11

Moonfrost let out a yawn and laid down on her bed of fur. The half breed looked down at her swollen stomach and smiled happily. She would soon be a mother and this time she won't be alone. Both Trabby and Drika been helping Moonfrost get around since she couldn't fly anymore and walking hurt her back. During all this time Moonfrost been picking names for her little ones.

 

A smile group on her thin lips as she remembered how Trabby reacted when he found out that Demons and Angels can have litters. Moonfrost reassured him that she would most likely have one or three.

 

Drika and Moonfrost been brainstorming about what the little ones would look like since they will be half breeds like their mother. 

 

Though the young mother was excited shoes also terrified. This was not the first time she had a litter. One minute everything's perfect the next it becomes a nightmare.

 

Tears filled Moonfrost's pale blue eyes as she sat up and covered her ears. She could still hear their cries of pain and fear.

 

"Frosty?" A familiar female voice asked. Moonfrost looked up to see a concern Drika. "You okay?" 

 

The half breed gave the changling a nod. "Yeah. I'm good."

 

Drika gave her wife a small smile and gently whipped away her tears. She then pulled the older female into a hug. Moonfrost gave a small sigh as she hugged her back.

 

"You are going to be a good mom, Frosty." A male voice said as a pair of large arms hugged them. Both females looked up and smiled happily to see Trabby. 

 

"Just take a look at Drika and her kids. A little crazy but they are pretty cool." Trabby said with a teasing smile. Drika made a face at him as Moonfrost let out at this. 

 

A few minutes passed until Moonfrost gave both her lovers a kiss on the cheek. 

 

"Thank you for everything." 

 

Trabby and Drika smiled at Moonfrost as the return the favor and touch forheads with her. 

 

"No thank you."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an idea Deer and I came up with.

"You are so lucky to have so many moms, Sol." Milo said bitterly as he painted while his half sister sat next to him. A low growl came from the larger troll as turned to him. Anger and pain burning in her eyes.

 

"Why can't you let me be happy? You grew up knowing your father! I didn't, Milo! You where raised by your mother! I wasn't raised by my mother! You had a family by your side! I didn't! You know why, Milo? BECAUSE THEY WERE TAKEN FROM ME!" Sol screamed the last part as tears fell from her eyes.

 

"So for once just let me happy with the family I do have right now." 

 

Minutes passed until Sol whipped away her tears and gave Milo a bitter smile. Milo looked up at Sol in shock. There where times he forgot about Sol's past.

 

"I am sorry for lashing out at you. That was wrong and crule of me." The white troll said as she apologized. Milo try to swallow the lump in his throat away.

 

"So-Sol.... No I'm-." 

 

Sol shock her head as she have another fake smile. 

 

"No need you did nothing wrong, Brother. I have to go now." Sol said as she turned around and leave before Milo could say anymore to her.

 

"Sol..... I'm sorry....."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Royal AU and Human AU

Sol covered her mouth as her bodyguard and mentor argue about how she should be trained for battle. The princess only shock her head as the two women keep arguing. 

 

"You are being to ruff with her! She is still a child, Maja! She is not use to battle!" Drika scolded as she looked up at the taller woman. Maja was King Gunmar's feared general. The woman was known for her strength and lustful bloodshed. Maja was he proud full woman especially when Princess Sol asked her to train her.

 

"Being soft makes you weak! Maja is not weak! Tiny whelp not weak!" Maja said as she bared her teeth at the young woman. 

 

Sol finally calmed herself long enough that she can speak without laughing to much.

 

"Drika it's okay. I asked Maja for help because I knew she wouldn't go easy on me." Sol said with a smile as she walked over to them. The young albino placed a hand on both their shoulder. "Thank you for your concerned but I will be fine."

 

Drika gave a slow nod at this. Sol did have a point she was no longer that little princess she was ordered to protect. She had grown in so many ways and the assassin was proud of her.

 

Maja gave a nod and patted Sol on the head. "Tiny whelp grew. Now fight!" Maja got in a fighting stance as Sol let out a laugh. The younger female got into her fighting stance. 

 

Drika found a shady spot under a tree that was not to far away them. The bodyguard lean against the tree as she watched the spearing continue. It seemed that the young woman had nothing to fear for her daughter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mermaid AU

The ocean was quite this night. It was still, there were no waves to move the salty water. There on the quiet waters was a wooden boat. The sailers on it had all gone to sleep but one. A young man walked on the deck, keeping watched. 

 

The young man had short black curly hair and tan skin. His pale green eyes watched the silent waters wondering what laid beneath them. With a sigh he turned his back and head for the crow nest only to stop at sound of splashing. 

 

The young man started to walk back to the side of the boat and leaned over the side. He gasp as his eyes wide shut and disbelief. Looking up at him from the water was a strange creature. The creature seemed made out of stone and male. The creature was completely orange and had six eyes.

 

"What are you?" The human asked. His only reply was that the creature blinked then ducked under water. 

 

"Wait! Come back!" He called out as he lend father over the side. As he did this something hit the boat causing him to fall into the water. The young man let out a gasp as he resurface. He can hear his crew mates waking up and making their way to the deck. He watch helplessly as something slammed to the boat again. 

 

He felt something touched him and as fear gripped his heart he looked down to see something pale swimming beneath him something large. Before he could warren his crewmates something broke out of the water and slammed into the ship. Completely destroying it and causing the crew to desperately swim in the water. 

 

He wash as one by one his crew mates were pulled underwater. He also wash as too large beams circle around him in the destroyed ship. It was until then did he realized monsters are real.

 

Milo made a face as he watched his two companions destroy the ship and eat it's cargo. Milo was not a big the end of eating humans but he didn't have to constantly eat unlike his half-sister and her mentor. The two females had to constantly eat to keep up their energy. 

 

Sol swim over to her older brother with a smile. Though she was younger than him she was much larger than him. 

 

"Are you going to eat, brother?"

 

"I don't eat humans like you sirens do." The orange mer said as he made a face. 

 

Maja the third member of the group swim over to them. She was much older than them and larger than Sol. The purple mer was covered in scars and was blind. Yet some how she was able to know where she was going and where everyone was. 

 

"Still hunger." The elder rummbled. 

 

"We can look for somewhere else I'm sure that will fill us up." Sol said as she swim in a circle around her two companions. Maja gave a nod and head towards the deep of the ocean. Sol giggled as she found her mentor. Milo let out a sigh and quickly followed them to the depths of the ocean.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True Blood AU of Drika being Sol's birth mother.

Drika let out ansigh as she rubbed her face as she got into her car. It had been another long day but now she could go home and spend some time with her family. With that new thought in her mind she buckle up and started down the road.

 

A few minutes passed until she saw a speed limit that was 30. Drika smirked at this and steeped on the gas causing her to go 60. She then let out a laugh as she went around a conner only to scream in shock and slamme on the brakes. There was loud thud then silence. Very slowly Drika unbuckled her set bealt and got out of the car and made her to see what she had hit.

 

"Oh no." The dark skinned woman said as she covered her mouth. Laying on their side their back towards Drika seemed to be a girl in her med teens. 

 

"Oh man I killed someone! What do I do? Do I hid the body or leave it? AH! I don't know what to do!" Drika said as she paniced.

 

The girl let out a strange sound as she slowly sat up and tried to stand up. Seeing this Drika ran over and held her up. 

 

"How are you still alive? Are you okay? Who are you?" Drika asked as she looked the girl up and down. The girl seemed to have brown skin and black wavy hair. She was also wearing what seemed to be a hospital gown. 

 

"Help. Don't let them get me." The girl said in a weak voice as she leaned against Drika. 

 

Something inside of Drika screamed when it hit her. Though she had to make sure this is what she thought this was. Taking a deep breath Drika pulled the teen closer.

 

"Who is them?" The changling asked as she helped the girl to the passenger side of the car. The teen pointed at the back of her neck. Keeping one arm around her, Drika brushed the hair out of the way and gasped softly when she saw what it was.

 

On the back of the strangers neck as a tattoo. 'No. This is a scar. Someone did this to her.' Drika thought as she looked closer. The scar said S-C17. 

 

Drika looked away from it and let out a sigh. With her mind made up, she opened the door and helped the girl in. With that done Drika got in and drove down the road but at the speed limit.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of chapter 15 also I changed a few things for the True Blood AU.

Drika stood in front of the toaster. This was the third one to be distroyed in the span of four days and her guest had only been around for five days now. The changling let out a sigh and rubbed her face. She walked over to her purse and pulled out her wallet to see how much money she had left only to stop. 

 

"Qué estás haciendo?" Drika let out another sigh when she heard the girl's voice from under the table. Apparently the teen didn't speak English or any language that Drika knew. The woman recognized some of the things to be Spanish while the rest seemed to be another language.

 

"I'm going outside. Please don't break anything else." Drika said as she left her home leaving the girl behind.

 

When Drika return home she wished she just brought her guest with her.

 

"How did you break the oven and fridge?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crack ship between Sol and Morgana.

Morgana hummed softly as she brushed the soft white fur in front of her. Laying on their stomach was Sol, she was quietly reading a book while the witch brushed her fur. 

 

"You have such beautiful fur, Sol." The witch said as she please turn your face into the fur. Sol let out a soft chuckle as she closed her book and sat up to face her lover.

 

"Maybe but it is nothing compared to your hair." Sol said as she cooked the humans face with her large hand. Morgana smiled and lend into the stone hand. The only time she took off her hemlet was when she was alone with Sol. 

 

"Pale soft skin. Soft chestnut hair and the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen. You are truly the most beautiful creature I have ever seen." Sol said as she lend forward and touched her forehead against Morgana's.

 

" Oh Sol you are such a flirt." The human said with a smile. She lived for these moments with Sol. The witch wasn't sure how but she had fallen for the troll. She would do anything for her.

 

"I love you, Sol."

 

"I love you too, Morgana."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this is short. I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think of it!


	18. Chapter 18

Many years ago before the war between humans and trolls there was a young spirit who had fallen in love with a human mortal. So the spirit turned himself into a mortal human so he could be with her. He became her closet friend and Ally. 

 

As years went by there friend ship turned to love. Soon they become husband and wife. The spirit taught his wife the art of magic. She was very talented in her magic and this cart the eye of a wizard. 

 

The wizard became the young woman's teacher and became friends. The couple where very happy together. Everything was perfect until one day they where betrayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little idea I had. Might add it to Sol the Unbreakable.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me and my Discord buddy Cato and I where talking about this 95 hey why not put this into my FanFiction? So here you go.

Maja let out a sigh as she laid her head on to the ground. Gunmar had told her to stay behind and watch over the whelps. Maja wanted to be out destroying stuff and taking lives not sitting here whelpsitting. On the pulse side there was only two of them and neither can walk yet. 

 

That is when she heard it, a small mewing sound. Then something very small hitting her nose. Then it slowly came to her, one of the whelps were hitting her. 

 

The whelp once more headbutted her nose and mewed at her. Maja chuckled when she cought on. 

 

"You trying to roar, tiny whelp?" The seaclimber asked only to have the whelp mew at her again.

 

"Scary roar, tiny whelp." Maja said as she hummued softly as the whelp worked on her 'roar'. Maybe, just maybe whelpsitting wasn't so bad after all.


	20. Chapter 20

Kransvord let out growl as he stared at the screen in front of him. This was the fourth time the beast had killed his men. The creature was a lot smarter and stronger than he had originally thought. Another reason why he need her in his army. 

 

It seems he will have to do this himself, if he wanted this done correctly. After some time he was able to track her down. She was laying down eating some kind of creature. Taking a deep breath in he marched up to her ignoring his men's protest.

 

The creature paused her eating and watched him a poacher her with red eyes. When he was finally standing in front of her he started to screech at her.

 

"HOW DARE YOU SHOW DISRESPECT TO ME YOU BEAST! YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW I AM?! I AM KRANSVORD-" Before the little alien could finish his sentence the larger creature leaned forward and gave him a sniff. She then stick her tongue out at him as the rest of Kransvord men chuckle at this. Kransvord growled at this making sure to punish them later on. He points in the direction of where the ship was. 

 

"Go to the ship right now!" The warlord demanded as he gleared at the larger creature in front of him. She blinked at him then got up and headed to the direction he pointed hat. Kransvord gave a nod and fallowed her. 

 

Now what was he going to name his new pet?


	21. Chapter 21

Maja sniffed the air the scent of blood was thick in the air. It was now the aftermath of the battle. Maja was able to find her love and their children, all but one. The old troll sniffed the air trying to catch the sent of her youngest child. This time she cought the fimaler smell of the sea and apricots with a mix of Gunmar's scent. With hope Maja fallowed the scent, knowing who it will led her to.

One Year Later

Maja sat there was the soft sound of water hit the soft sand. The cold night breeze tugged at her fur. The Seaclimber took in a deep breath smelling the salt and fish in the air. She looked up to the sky, even though she could not see the stars.

“ You home now, tiny whelp. You did good.” She said oddly soft as the breeze washed over her. It tugged at the necklace that was tied to her left horn. The three crystals softly clicked against each other in the wind. Maja then took the necklace off and gently placed it on to the sand. She sat there for a few minutes until she got up and slowly walked away, a white crystal with red markings gently thumped against her chest. The old female hummed softly, remembering a song that she heard a human sing to their child once. As she hummed the small lullaby, she felt a small weight on her back and a small young female voice humming along. 

Maja smiled a little, she knew she wouldn't be alone. She never truly was.


	22. Chapter 22

Drika smiled as she watched Queen Ascuas walk through town with her childen, the twins, Fuego and Sol. The twins were about six or seven. The twins giggled as they ran ahead of their mother who smiled warmly. 

 

The town's people would come up to the queen and great her with respect and kindness. They would also give the children gifts as well. The twins would give their people gifts as well. 

 

Drika smiled at the kind scene in front of her. Drika then turned away and made her way out of the small town and down the dirt path. She ways only passing through and ways happy to get the chance to see the queen and her children. 

 

A month passed when the news of Queen Ascuas reached Drika. The young mother was murderer along with the young prince, Fuego. This left the young Princess Sol as the soul hair and surviver.

 

Elven years later.

 

Drika kneeled in front of the dark king, Gunmar. She had been called to be a bodyguard for his daughter. Unaware to Gunmar, Drika was also a spy and an assassin order to kill the princess. 

 

The doors opened as Drika's victim walked in. Drika stood up and turned to see what they look like only to be shocked at who it was. Standing in front of the assassin was Princess Sol.

 

Drika never thought she would see the little princess ever again. The princess smiled at her, "Hello! I'm Sol!" 

 

'Shit!' Drika thought as she stared at the princess.


	23. Author notes

So I am reading this and I am wondering why you guys keep liking this? It is so badly written and so short! Why do you like any of my stories? I feel so bad that I am making you guys read this stuff! I am so sorry! When I am done with my other stories I will come back here and fix this. I am so sorry. Heck! Even this is short! You guys are crazy! Go read some better written stories please!


	24. Chapter 24

Aisling watched as a pure white ombre made their way to her cliff. She tipped her head to the side as she watched the younger troll paused in front of her. Aisling recognized the troll as Sol the Unbreakable and one of Gunmar's spawn. She could sense the magic and rage coming from Sol but she could sense something else. 

 

"What do you want?" She asked as she stood to her full hight. She watched as Sol bowed to her, her white fur touching the ground. 

 

"I ask for a favor." 

 

Aisling tips her head again. "What kind of favor?"

 

A minute of silence passed until the young troll raised her head. Tears fell from her red eyes. Aisling could see not just rage but pain as well.

 

"I want the world to burn. I want it to pay for what it has done to me. It those that I had loved." Sol said this as her voice cracked. Aisling moved closer and pulled her closer. She gently whipped away her tears.

 

"This will not ease your pain."

 

"I know. If you do this, I will let you do what ever you want with me." Sol said was she looked up at the larger troll through blurry vision. Aisling lend forward and touched forheads with her. 

 

"The world will know your pain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a gift to my good buddy kissthefireworld on Tumblr.


End file.
